The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree, herein after referred to by the cultivar name ‘Suapritwelve.’ The new variety was first originated by hybridized in May 2009 by Terry A. Bacon as breeder number: ‘AP1063’.
The new variety is characterized by having large fruit (averaging approximately 60 mm in diameter) with a high sugar content at 17 brix and smooth skin.
The seed parent is unknown, being from a collection of seed from hybrid seedlings. The pollen parent is also unknown (open-pollinated). The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2006, with the date of first sowing being February 2007 and the date of first flowering being February 2009. The new apricot variety ‘Suapritwelve’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2010 by grafting.
The new variety ‘Suapritwelve’ most closely resembles ‘Suaprieight’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,232) but the fruit of the new variety has a higher sugar level at 17 brix, compared to 15 brix for ‘Suaprieight’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,232). Additionally, the new variety ‘Suapritwelve’ has a smoother skin than ‘Suaprieight’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,232). This makes the new variety more suitable for packinghouse packlines, compared to the bumpy skin of ‘Suaprieight’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,232) which contributes to more marking on a packline.
The new variety ‘Suapritwelve’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, grafting.